Twisty's Happy Ending
by ClusterLizzy
Summary: In this fiction, it takes place when Twisty was still with the carnival, and gets an unexpected happy ending. Twisty/OC Chapter 2: Dandy meets Twisty under a different circumstance. Twisty/Dandy Chapter 3: Twisty and Beth reunite, but Dandy is jealous. Twisty/OC, Twisty/Dandy
1. Chapter 1

Twisty's Happy Ending

~In this fiction, it takes place when Twisty was still with the carnival, and gets an unexpected happy ending. Twisty/OC. Also, he has a name, Edsel Daniel Wilburn.~

Twisty, a simple man, with the only ambition to be a clown and make children laugh. Also, being a simpleton, he just wanted to be liked. Being mentally challenged, be liked was difficult, cause he was always judged and bullied as he grew up.

It is the spring, of 1943, and during his time at the circus. A tall-bald and middle-aged man, comes out of a tent, dressed in a white clown suit and matching face paint. A little man, walks in, who doesn't appear to like the clown.

Evil Dwarf 1: Hey, simpleton, why you talk funny?

Twisty: Edsel, not "simpleton". I told you, that before, when I got here.

Evil Dwarf 1: "Edsel"? What a dork-ass name. Sounds retarded, like you.

Twisty: (offended) Hey, I'm a good person, and a good clown.

Evil Dwarf 1: Yeah, right. Just because, you're new, doesn't mean you should steal the attention of the kids, from us.

Twisty: I don't mean to. I, can't help, that children find me entertaining and funny.

Evil Dwarf 1: News flash, retard. Ever think, that the kids are laughing at you, and not with you? Probably not, cause you're that dumb.

Twisty: I'm smart. My mama says so.

The evil dwarf, laughs in his face, before walking out of the tent. He wanted, to cry, but he had a show to go to. Being bullied, is just something, that he never got used to. He puts on, his cone hat, as children start showing up to watch him perform. Ignoring the mean comments, from the mean dwarf, he proceeds to juggle his pins and make balloon animals.

Outside the tent, two evil dwarves, stood outside and watched as Twisty had fun with the children. Upset and jealous, they conspire, to get rid of him for good.

It is evening and Twisty is relaxing, on the couch, in his caravan. In one hand, he has a soda, and eating chips with the other. Twisty, had taken off his red nose, and placed it beside his bowl of chips. A knock, on the door, and Twisty turns his head to answer the door.

Twisty: You can come in.

The door opens, and Twisty watches, as a young blonde enters and closes the door. Her blonde hair, short, and wearing a blue blouse and yellow skirt.

Beth: Hello, Mr Clown, are you busy?

Twisty: No, but usually, no one comes in my caravan. I, work during the day, and the Freak Show is usually performing by now.

Beth: Well, I'm not here for the Freak Show. I've been, watching you for days, and finally got the nerve to approach you.

Twisty: And, I thought, I was modest. So, what do you want, to talk about? What is your name?

Beth: I'm Beth Lipton. What's yours? Surely, not Mr Clown. (jokingly)

Twisty: (chuckles) No! That is my stage name. I usually, don't give out my real name, cause I would get teased a lot, about it.

Beth: I guess, not everyone, likes clowns.

Twisty: (changing the subject) You, can sit down, if you like.

Twisty, moves his bowl of chips, to make room for Beth. At that moment, she sits down beside him. Both nervous, and awkward, around each other. After Twisty, takes a sip of his soda, he looks over to Beth, who is staring at him with a curious expression.

Twisty: So, do you want, a soda?

Beth, just smiles, and leans her head on Twisty's shoulders. Twisty, froze in place, not knowing how to react.

Twisty: So, what do we do, now?

Beth: Isn't it obvious, Mr Clown?

Twisty: Honestly, I have no idea, what I'm doing or what to do.

Beth, couldn't believe her ears, when it sounded like her crush is possibly a virgin. Hard, to believe, since he is an adult age.

Beth: I want, you, to kiss me.

Twisty: Okay, I guess.

Twisty, happens to lay back, and Beth uses the opportunity, to straddle him. Twisty, surprised by her actions, is also starting to feel aroused. He looks up her, as he feels her hands, on his shoulders.

Beth: Tell me, Mr Clown, are you a virgin?

Twisty: Are you?

Beth: I accidentally, saw my parents, but I'm just as nervous as you.

Twisty: Well, not every woman, wants to be with a simpleton clown, like me.

Beth: Well, I think you're sweet.

Beth, cups his painted face, and leans in for a kiss. Twisty, frozen in place, closes his eyes and felt her lips on his. For Twisty, it was unfamiliar chemistry, that roused his whole body. It, was a quick kiss, and she looks back at him for a response.

Twisty: Can, you do that, again?

Beth, smiles, and leans in to kiss him again. This time, it was longer, and more intense. Twisty, not knowing where to put his hands, places them gently on her hips. Once, he felt her tongue pressing against his lips, he willingly opens his mouth, and their tongues melt together. The sensation, of the kiss, sent them into bliss. Twisty, for his first time, is just wanting more with each kiss. Twisty, is now hard, and could feel the strain of his erection, rub against the inside fabric of his underwear and clown suit. Beth, could feel his hardness, and instinctively grinds against him.

Beth: (moaning) Can, I moan out your name, Mr Clown?

Twisty: (moaning) Call me Edsel. Edsel Wilburn.

For the first time, someone didn't laugh at his name. Instead, he heard it back, in a more pleasing manner.

Beth: (moaning/still grinding) Oh, Edsel.

Just hearing Beth, moan his name, made him almost lose it. She, leans into his hear, and whispers.

Beth: I want you, inside me, Edsel.

Twisty, not knowing what she meant, til he saw her fidding with his trouser strings. Twisty knew, he's not stereotypically average like most men, and knew that Beth would be in for quite a shock. Twisty, leans back, and helps Beth undo his trousers.

Beth: From your bulge, it looks big.

Twisty: It is. I hope, that isn't, a problem.

Once his trousers, were undone, he wrangles out his large shaft. Her mouth, literally dropped, when it appears long and exceptionally thick. She watches, as Twisty moans, when he pulls back his foreskin as he strokes his cock. Herself, being a virgin, swallows deep and bears the thought of it hurting so much.

Twisty, look confused, when Beth removed herself. But, he continued to stroke himself, as he watched her remove her skirt and panties. His eyes widened, of the first time, he's seen a young-beautiful and half naked woman in front of him. Approaching him, this time she lays on the couch and her legs spread open for Twisty.

Twisty, repositions himself, to get at an angle for penetration. Both trembling with excitement, Twisty lumbering over her, carefully pentrates her with his well-endowed cock. He is too big, he is huge, he would hurt her, Beth's nerve endings were on fire...Twisty reacted instantly, holding her hips steady.

Twisty: Are you okay, Beth, I hope I'm not hurting you, too much.

Beth: It's okay, Edsel. The first time, is supposed to hurt, for a woman.

Beth says, moaning in pain, as he continues to penetrate inside her. To ease her pain, she reaches up, to cup his face, and bring his face in to kiss him. Halfway inside her, he is confused, about what to do next. Beth, is looking confused as well, as to why Twisty had stopped.

Beth: What's the matter, Edsel?

Twisty: Not sure, on what to do, next.

Beth: I think, you're supposed, to pull it in and out repeatedly. With your hips, not with your hands.

Twisty withdraws slowly, and thrust again; more forceful now. Beth moans in genuine pleasure. Twisty thrusts again, pulling her hips back to meet his. It was incredible. Twisty moves more determinedly now, seeking a rhythm. His own sounds of excitement arouses Beth even more. Beth moves with Twisty, ignoring the pressure of being filled.

Beth: (moans) Oh, Edsel!

Beth moans loudly, as Twisty thrusts harder into her. She gasps again and Twisty moans louder, as he slid his hands under her blouse, to caress her breasts. He thrusts into her for himself now, driving himself for his own release. Beth felt a yielding inside, something dissolving under wave after wave of intense sensation.

Twisty's fingers harsh on her over-sensitized nipples, driving himself harder. His thrusts pounded into Beth, more fierce than she'd expected for her first time. It was too much. His muscles tightened, driving her forward as he gave himself an orgasm. After they both climax, they both came, and Twisty pulls out. Exhausted, Twisty lays on top of her.

Twisty: So, what do we do now?

Beth: Well, I am tired, and want to lay here if that's okay.

Twisty: That's fine.

Twisty says, as sits up, to finish his soda. He continued, to stare at Beth, til she fell asleep on his couch. As a gentlemen, he gets up to get a blanket from his cot, and covers her with it.

Twisty: Nighty night, my sweet girl.

It was an hour later, when Beth awoke, and Twisty is not in sight.

Beth: Edsel, are you here?

With no response, she gets dressed, and goes outside to look for him. There, she sees two dwarves, hanging by a lit fire and approaches them.

Beth: Have either you, seen Edsel, around here?

Evil Dwarf 2: Edsel?

Evil Dwarf 1: (to his friend) The simpleton.

Evil Dwarf 2: Oh, and who are you? And did you just come out of his trailer?

Beth: Yeah, so, where is he?

Evil Dwarf 2: He took off.

Beth: Why?

Evil Dwarf 1: Cops, are coming for him, cause he takes advantage of little children.

Beth: (appalled) He does not! He's a sweet guy and you both, are nothing, but jealous bastards.

Evil Dwarf 2: Says, the little woman, who rode his balloon animal.

Evil Dwarf 1: So, what was that, like?

Beth: You guys, are so, evil.

After that night, Beth never saw Twisty again. He basically, lived off the grid, while trying to get back into the circus and claim to make children laugh again.

Next chapter, coming soon, called "Dandy's Clown".


	2. Dandy Meets Twisty

Dandy Meets Twisty

-Takes place, 9 years, after "Twisty's Happy Ending". What if, Gloria bumps into Twisty at the toy store, to arrange a play date with Dandy? Dandy/Twisty

It has been, nine years and it's now 1952, since Twisty was chased out of the carnival by conspiring and power mad dwarves. Being it difficult, to find work anywhere, Twisty mostly stayed homeless and hitchhiked wherever he went.

Twisty, now back in Jupiter, found an abandoned trailer during a trek through the woods. Shortly after his mom died, and having no place to live, he decided to make the rusty trailer his home.

With only the clown suit on his back, Twisty walks into town with his sack full of hand-made whirligigs, so he could sell them and possibly afford a new clown suit, at Hanley's Toy store.

Twisty walks into the toy store, with his sack of whirligigs, in hopes to make some money off them.

Store Owner: Kids, are not, gonna go for these.

Twisty: You're wrong.

Twisty, sees a kid with his mother and approaches him with one of his whirligigs.

Twisty: Little boy, isn't this, your favorite toy?

Mother: Get away from us. My son, doesn't want, your filthy whirigigs.

Twisty: Yeah, but as a former clown, I know what makes children happy.

Store Owner: I've heard of you. You're, the twisted type, that likes to hurt children.

Twisty, turns around angerily and shoves the store owner in the chest.

Twisty: That's a bad, bad lie. That's a very bad lie.

Twisty, having another mental breakdown, gets frustrated and starts knocking toys off the shelves and scaring the customers.

Twisty: (shouting) I'M A GOOD PERSON!

Store Owner: Get out of here, before I call the cops.

Twisty, starts crying, the moment and older woman walks in. She looks, at the poor clown crying, before he brushes passed her and leaves the store. She, walks out, and joins him out on the sidewalk.

Gloria: Excuse me, Mr Clown?

Twisty, stops in his tracks, and turns towards the voice and it's the same woman, he saw, when he left the toy store.

Gloria: Mr Clown, can I speak to you, for a moment.

Twisty: Sure.

Gloria: More like, to ask you, if you do parties for children.

Twisty: I suppose.

Gloria: Well, my son has been feeling down in the dumps, and could use a clown to cheer him up. I'll pay you handsomely for it.

Twisty: Sure. I can do that.

Gloria: Good. After what I saw, looks like you both need some cheering up.

Twisty: Thank you, again, Miss...

Gloria: Mrs Mott. Now, come with me to my car, and I'll take you back to the mansion.

In the car, and driving down the road, Twisty makes an apology to Mrs Mott.

Twisty: I apologize, that you had to see what I did, in that toy store. I'm normally, a gentle soul, and I've just been through a lot lately.

Gloria: It's okay, Mr Clown. We all have our bad days.

Shortly after arriving, at the mansion, Twisty follows Mrs Mott up the cascading staircase. He, looks all around him, as he climbs the stairs. He's never, been in anything this nice before, so he is quite astonished. Such, a dirty clown, in a clean place.

Gloria: Dandy's room, is up here, and on the left.

Twisty: May I ask, mam, where is your son?

Gloria: He's out, and about, and should be back shortly. You, can wait in his room, til he gets back.

Twisty: Okay.

After Gloria left the room, Twisty starting looking around the room, by walking around. Just as, her heard voices, he hurried to center of the room and holding his bag of juggling pins.

Just as the doors burst open, startling Twisty, he sees Gloria follow behind a younger man. Not, the child, that Twisty had visioned.

Gloria: (to Dandy) Look, what I got you, Dandy. Your very own clown.

Dandy: Mother, you didn't have to.

Gloria: Well, I knew you liked clowns, and thought you could use some cheering up.

Dandy: And where did you get him? (looking repulsed at the clown's dirty attire and smudged make-up) Out of a dumpster?

Gloria: No, but be nice. No time, to be picky, about making a new friend.

Dandy: (scoffs) Fine, whatever.

After Gloria leaves the room, Dandy approaches the clown.

Dandy: Let's get one thing straight, clown. I'm sure my mother, paid you handsomely, so let's just get this over with.

Twisty: (sarcastic) And I, was under the assumption, that I was to entertain a child.

Twisty, folding his arms, after putting Dandy in his place. If he, was gonna have to deal with an over-grown man, who still plays with dolls, he was not gonna take any crap from some uptight rich pretty boy. He's been, through enough, already.

Dandy: (upset) Know your place, clown. You will, amuse me, cause you are paid to do so.

Twisty: Well, what sort of things can I do, to cheer you up? Juggling? Balloon animals? Whirlygigs? What?

Dandy: (excited/sarcastic as he gets an idea) Can you pull, a freak, out of your cone hat?

Twisty: (not fawned of freaks) Well, wish in one hand and shit in the other, and see which one fills up first.

Dandy: A sense of humor, I like of you, clown. Perhaps, you can tell me some jokes.

Twisty: Did you hear about the fire at the circus? The heat was in-tents! (laughs)

Dandy, however, is not feeling the laughter and Twisty could see it in his face.

Twisty: I was a Special Children's Clown, years ago for goodness sake, so most of my jokes were for kiddies.

Dandy: And I thought, I was having, a bad day.

Twisty, finding the sofa bed he saw earlier, sits down in exhaustion and sadness. Now, it's up to Dandy, to cheer up his clown. If the clown isn't happy, neither will he be. Dandy sits down beside him.

Dandy: So, what did happen to you, before you came here? You did say, that you were, a Special Children's Clown.

Twisty: I was hated, by the freaks, so they chased me out of the carnival. Not the carnival, here, but Rusty Westchester's Traveling Carnival back in 1943. I could never, get another job as a clown, cause the freaks made up rumors about me taking advantage of the kiddies. It wasn't true, I tell you. I like kids, but not like that.

Dandy: Is that where my mother found you? At the carnival?

Twisty: Nope. I made my own toys, to sell to the Hanley's Toy Store and the guy wouldn't take my toys, cause of the rumors about me. I just, got mad, and started wrecking the place. After I walked out of the store, your mama asked me, if I do private childrens' parties. I never, met anyone, that didn't judge me.

At that moment, his mind goes back to the night, at Rusty Westchester's Carnival. The one first, that didn't judge him, was a beautiful young lady. The lady, he hasn't seen, since that night in 1943.

Twisty: Except, this one girl, I met in my clown days. It's been, so long since I've seen her, that's she's probably forgotten about me.

Dandy: Was she a freak? A clown like you? Or what?

Twisty: Just some, pretty girl, who thought I was better company than the Freak Show. I surely didn't argue, cause I didn't mind.

Dandy: Did she give you a "happy ending"?

Twisty: As a gentleman, I do not kiss and tell.

At that moment, Gloria comes back in, to give Dandy a reminder. Of course, this interrupts Dandy and his clown's converstion, which annoys him.

Gloria: Dandy, darling, can I speak to you for a moment?

Dandy: (annoyed) What is it, mother?

Gloria: It's about tonight's dinner party. Perhaps, we can talk privately about it.

Dandy: Mother, whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of my clown friend.

At that moment, Twisty got excited, cause he'd never thought he would have a friend. He liked the sound of that and smiled.

Gloria: Well, the Liptons are coming over, so I don't want you to be rude to them.

At that moment, Twisty's face lit up, cause the girl he shared a moment with, had the same last name. Maybe, he'll get the chance, to see her again.

Gloria: And you're going to converse with Miss Bonnie Lipton, like a gentleman. (looks over to the clown) Do you want to stay, Mr Clown?

Twisty: How kind of you, to invite me, but I have nothing fine to wear.

Gloria: Well, Dandy's father was a tall man. Perhaps, Dandy can show you to his closet, and pick out something nice.

Twisty: Thanks, mam. You are too kind.

After Gloria leaves, Dandy turns to face the clown.

Dandy: Time to make you look spiffy, Mr Clown. Come with me.

Twisty, follows Dandy into another room, an lit up when Dandy turns the lights on. Twisty, became more amazed, as Dandy shows him his late father's walk-in closet.

Dandy: So, what do you think, Mr Clown?

Twisty: Such fine clothes, indeed. Are you sure, it wouldn't bother you if I wore a suit, cause these do belong to your Pa.

Dandy: Nonsense. Where, whatever, you like. But first, bathroom is over there (pointing), so you can take a shower first.

Twisty: Thanks again, friend.

Dandy: Call me, Dandy.

Twisty nods. As Twisty enters the bathroom, Dandy pics an outfit out for his clown. Anything, with color in it, to still make Mr Clown feel like a clown and lays it on his late father's bed.

In the bathroom, Twisty kinda felt out of place. He is dirty and the place is clean. First thing, he does, is carefully remove his filthy cone hat a round nose piece, and placing them gently on the counter. He sits down, on the toilet seat, to take off his clown shoes and worn socks.

Dandy, goes over by the bathroom, to check on the clown. With the door cracked open, Dandy watches him undress. Even though, Dandy considers himself straight, he finds it hard to tear his eyes away from this moment.

Twisty, carefully removes his filthy-silk tunic and gently placing it on the counter. He then, carefully removes his suspenders and slowly removes his silk trousers. To Dandy's surprise, the clown wasn't wearing any underwear. Since Twisty couldn't afford new underwear, he had no choice, but to go without.

From a distance, as Twisty turns on the shower, Dandy happens to be checking him out. From his bald head, to his hairy chest and down to his hairy crotch. Even with all the dirt on the clown's naked body, he could make out the detail on the clown's package. For a flacid penis, it was surely big. Now, Dandy has made it his mission, to find out how big he really is.

Unaware, that Dandy is checking him out, Twisty steps into the shower. Immediatly, all the dirt starts going down the drain. He grabs, the bar of soap, and starts washing himself everywhere. Starting with getting the make-up off is face, to his arms, his hairy chest, up and down his legs and reaching behind to wash his backside. To not have bathed in a long time, then to have a shower now, the expirience is quite refreshing.

Dandy watches, as the clown saves the best part for last. Watching the clown, as he washes his junk, and hopes that he would masturbate. The anticipation has made Dandy hard in his own trousers. Back in the shower, the moment Twisty touches himself, he is taken back to that one night. The night, one girl, made him very happy.

Twisty: (moans) Oh, Beth.

Twisty, leans forward against the shower wall, and starts crying as the shower water flows over the back of his head.

Twisty: (painful sob) Oh, Beth.

Behind the door, Dandy's mood changed. He started, feeling sorry for the clown, the moment he saw him crying. But, what became intriging for Dandy, is seeing the way the clown grabbed his junk and moaned out a woman's name, the pretty girl that was mentioned did give him a happy ending.

Twisty turns off the shower, and as he started drying himself off, Dandy moves away from the door and sits on the bed. Dandy waits, as the clown comes out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his waist. It was weird for Dandy, to see a clown without the make-up, for the first time.

Twisty: So, what do you have, for me to wear?

Dandy: I got some colors for you. I didn't know, what you liked, so I got you an assortment of colors.

Dandy leaves the room, but watches through the door crack, as Twisty gets dressed. Twisty removes the towel, puts on a fresh pair of tighty whities, and checks out the outfit that Dandy laid out for him. Dressing in a silk white-bottoned shirt, dark red vest and Khakis. He sits down, as he puts on fresh socks, and realizes that he has no new pair of shoes.

Twisty, steps outside the bedroom, and happens to see Dandy waiting for him.

Dandy: Clown, you look very hansome. Are you done?

Twisty: Not quite. Do you you have, any shoes, that fit?

Dandy: My dad, had a lot of shoes, so go look in the closet. Not sure, if they would fit, or not.

Twisty: Oh, okay.

After five minutes, Twisty comes out of the room, more presentable.

Twisty: I hope, I look, alright. I had nothing, but my clown suit, for years.

Dandy: You look fine to me. Now, let's go down to dinner, shall we.

Twisty, feels a bit nervous, cause he would probably meet Beth again. A deep breath, cause who knows, how she might have reacted when he up and left without a goodbye. It was also one night, nine years ago, so she may not recognise him. Dandy noticed, the clown is fidgeting, so he comments on it.

Dandy: Are you okay? You look anxious.

Twisty: Your mother, mentioned the Lipton's are coming over, right?

Dandy: No need, to be nervous, in front of company. You'll be fine.

Twisty: (nervous) It's not that. The woman I mentioned earlier, well, her last name is Lipton. You think, she'll be here, right? If so, you think she'll remember me? And if she does, what do I say?

Dandy: Clown, calm down. You're starting to freak me out.

Twisty: I'm sorry. I'm nervous.

Dandy: Bloody obvious.

...next up, "Twisty the Happy Clown" coming soon


	3. Twisty's Twisted Interlude

Twisty Twisted Interlude

-Middle of the chapter redone. After making up with Beth, Dandy gets jealous, so Twisty gives Dandy the ride of his life. Twisty/OC, Twisty/Dandy

Dandy, going into the dining room with Twisty, is greeted again by his mother.

Gloria: Dandy and Clown, you look very nice tonight.

Twisty: It's Mr Wilburn, Mam. Edsel Wilburn.

Dandy: For a name, I'm so used to "Clown" and forget that they have names.

Twisty now hurt, found that insulting, by Dandy. He had been teased, about his name growing up, so now he only gives it to those he trusts. Trust, which is rare, and thought he could trust Dandy.

Gloria: Let's meet the Liptons, shall we.

Before being seated at the dining room table, in comes two young blondes. Nervous, Twisty does recognise the oldest looking one. Could that possibly be Beth? Just in case, his face lit up in excitement. Next to the ladies, was an older man presumingly their father, and a little boy. A boy, who looked, eight years of age. Twisty, who also liked kids, couldn't stop smiling.

Father Lipton: Hello, I am Mr Lipton. (shaking hands with Dandy, Gloria and presumingly Gloria's new man) These are my two daughters, Bonnie and Beth, and grandson, Adam.

Gloria: Well, of course you know me and Dandy, but this is our guest and Dandy's new friend, Mr Edsel Wilburn.

Beth, across the table, her eyes lit up. Is she dreaming, or is the handsome clown from her past standing in front of her again. Different, cause he isn't wearing a clown suit or face paint, but looks shiny like a new penny. Beth, reached out, to shake his hand. Twisty, saw her hand out, and thought he was dreaming. He reached out and shook her hand. Nervous, he is also speechless. As their hands touched, the both saw the smiles in their faces.

While they ate, Beth couldn't keep her eyes off Edsel and starts playing footsies with him under the table. This action made Twisty smile and old feelings, of their first encounter, come back. But, her starstruck expressions, are short-lived by the reality of Adam.

Adam: Mama, when is dessert?

Twisty, immediatly stopped playing footsies with Beth, as if the little boy calling Beth his "mama", had struck a questionable thought. Had Beth met someone else and is married? He thought. This could be disappointing for him, if so. Now uncomfortable, Twisty makes an excuse, to get up and leave the table.

Twisty: Mrs Mott, I'm going to the rest room, I'll be back.

Beth could see, how uneasy he looked, as he got up and left the table. She also, makes an excuse, and follows after him. Away from the table, she stops him in the living room.

Beth: Edsel, where are you really going?

Twisty: I'm just confused.

Beth: After nine years, you're really walking away again?

Twisty: I didn't walk away. I was exiled from the circus. A big difference.

Beth: What's making you uncomfortable, Edsel? Is it Adam?

Twisty: You moved on and I don't blame you. Nine years is a long time.

Beth: He's eight, which means we conceived him in your camper back at Westchesters.

Twisty: Wait, so he's my kid? Our kid?

Beth: Yes, so please come back to the dinner table. We have lots to talk about. That, and meet Adam. All he knows, is that his father is a circus clown.

Twisty: Was. After the bad rumors, it became hard to find a job anywhere, so I've been living in a beaten-down camper in the woods.

Beth: And how did you end up here?

Twisty: The Mott's found me. Well, Mrs Mott found me outside the toy store, and offered me money to entertain her son. Yes, I was still dressed like a clown, cause it's all that I had.

Beth: Didn't you miss me?

Twisty: Very much, yes.

Beth: Kiss me, Edsel.

Twisty lowered his head and kissed Beth sweetly and passionatly. He embraces her, with their arms wrapped around each other, to deepen the kiss and to get reaquainted. At that moment, her father walks in on them and interrupts them.

Father Lipton: (clears throat) Excuse me, young lady. What are you doing?

Beth: Dad, relax. This is the clown, from the circus, I told you about.

Father Lipton: Nine years, and you can just walk right in her life, like nothing happened.

Twisty: I have, no excuse, but I want to make up for it.

Father Lipton: And don't forget responsibilities as a father. Adam spent eight years without one.

Twisty: Sir, I never knew my father, and as sudden as this sounds, it wouldn't be right if Adam should grow up the same way.

Father Lipton: It's gonna take more than words to impress me, Simpleton. I want to see action.

Twisty: It's Edsel and I will not let you, or anyone else, down.

Father Lipton: You have not proven anything to me, so as far as I'm concerned, you are just Simpleton.

Then, little Adam comes in, to see what his mom is up to.

Adam: Momma, why did you leave?

Immediatly, Twisty's eyes lit up, when he saw Adam again. Excited, cause he always wanted a child of his own.

Beth: Adam, remember the clown father, I told you about?

Adam: Yeah, you said my daddy is a clown and you met him at the circus.

Twisty, even more excited, cause Beth told their son about him.

Beth: Well, this is him. (standing next to Twisty)

Adam: (appraching Twisty) Where is your clown suit?

Twisty: (nervous) It...It got dirty, so it needs to be washed and cleaned.

Adam: Will you put on a show for me?

Twisty: Once my clown suit is clean, I promise.

Father Lipton scoffs and leaves the room. The next morning, Dandy comes into his late father's room, barging in on Twisty as he already had his clean clown suit on and ready to leave.

Dandy: Clown, you're leaving?

Twisty: I made up with Beth, thanks to you and your mother, so I'm leaving to be with her.

Dandy: You're not leaving til I say so.

Twisty: Excuse me?

Dandy: You see, you have yet to make me happy. That was your purpose, so you're not leaving til I'm happy.

Twisty: Okay, what do you want?

Dandy: I had all night to think about it. Ever since I saw you naked...

Twisty: (appalled) You what?

Dandy: Don't act like, you didn't know I was watching, when you played with your cock in the shower.

Twisty: So you're attracted to me, is that it? What does that to do with what you want?

Dandy: I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me, as if I were your girlfriend.

Twisty: You're crazy.

Dandy: And remember. I like it rough.

Twisty: (sighs) So, where do we start?

Dandy: Over by the bed.

Twisty follows Dandy over by the bed. Dandy gets in, then Twisty follows. Twisty stood upon his knees and starts to strip. He carefully removes his neck frill and his clown tunic, exposing the chest hair sticking out of his undershirt. Dandy takes off his shirt, exposing his bare, muscular chest. That's when Dandy pulls down to Twisty for a kiss.

Dandy wraps his arms around Twisty's neck and pulls him in, trying to get as much of Twisty's body against his own. Dandy's hands roamed his warmth, his mouth moving to Twisty's neck, so he could taste the skin. They groped, rolled and grinded for a few minutes. They broke apart, from the biting and nibbling, so Dandy could get his trousers off.

Twisty yanked down his own suspenders, pulling his trousers down passed his ass crack. Dandy slid his hands. down Twisty's body, and admired what he felt. Dandy trailed his kisses, from the edge of his hip, to the tip of Twisty's semi-hard cock and repeats the process on the other side before taking Twisty's now-endowed length into his mouth.

Twisty: (moans) I thought you wanted me to fuck you.

Dandy: We'll get there. Right now, I want to play with your massive cock.

Twisty says nothing, as he let Dandy continue to work his cock, with his hands and mouth more vigorously. Twisty moaned, throwing his head back, as Dandy works to get him off. Twisty's moans made Dandy shiver and writhe. Twisty held the back of Dandy's head, as he started grinding and fucking into Dandy's mouth. Dandy did say he wanted it rough, so this is a start.

Twisty: (moans) I want you to drink up, Dandy.

Twisty orgasms, cumming into Dandy's mouth, and doesn't let go of Dandy's head til he had drank up most of the spilling cum. Dandy looks up at Twisty, after having his fill.

Twisty: Was I too rough?

Dandy: Your spontaneity turns me on, clown. Now, I want you to fuck me.

Dandy took off his pants and tossed them aside. Dandy pushed Twisty on his back and straddles him. When Twisty tried to sit up, Dandy presses on his shoulders to keep him down. Dandy is hard and wanted to fuck Twisty first. He started to grind his cock against Twisty's, not just up and down and back and forth motions, but in a circular motion and moaned loud as he gyrated on top of Twisty. Out of nowhere, Twisty rose and shoved Dandy on his back.

Dandy: (confused) What was that for?

Twisty: You're too loud. You don't want your mother to hear us, right?

Dandy shook his head, using the time to catch his breath. But suddenly, Twisty penetrated his ass with his enormous cock. Dandy gasps and throws his head back. Twisty worked himself inside Dandy's ass, but slowly to make it torturous for Dandy. Dandy wraps his legs around Twisty's waist to coax him into going faster and deeper. Once Twisty picked up the pace of his thrusts, Dandy started moaning. When Dandy got loud, Twisty stops amd rests his forehead against Dandy's.

Twisty: What did I tell you about being loud?

Dandy: (frustrated) I can't help it. I just want to cum.

Twisty: You can cum without being loud.

Dandy: Challenge accepted, clown.

Dandy puts his hands on Twisty's shoulders and lightly pushes him back. Twisty puts his arm around Dandy's waist and draws him in for a kiss. They managed to keep their lips locked while Twisty gets on his back. Both their dicks pressed aganist eachother as Dandy starts grinding. Once again, Dandy breaks the kiss to moan and cry out. For that, Twisty pushes him off of him.

Twisty: You're being loud again.

Dandy: I'm sorry, but you're not making it easy.

Twisty puts Dandy on his back and slides right into his ass. Twisty starts off slow and then out of nowhere, he slams his shaft into Dandy and starts thrusting him hard and fast, driving Dandy wild. Still unsatisfied with the position, Twisty pulls out, leaving Dandy even more frustrated for release.

Twisty has Dandy up in a doggy-style position and penetrates his ass. He starts thrusting, slowly, making Dandy cry out for more.

Twisty: Now, this is much better.

Dandy: Can you stop talking and fuck me?

For that, Twisty smacks Dandy on the ass, feeling pleasurable to Dandy. Twisty grabbed Dandy's waist and continues thrusting. Dandy is moaning and feels himself in climax. Twisty thrusted hard and fast, and when he felt release, he came and didn't stop thrusting til he came again. Dandy on the otherhand, was getting off and he came in his hands. When Twisty pulled out, Dandy smeared his cum on Twisty's face.

That's when Gloria comes in, to check out the noise, and sees her son naked and in bed with the half-naked clown. Her mouth drops in shock and unexpected surprise.

Gloria: Dandy! What the...?!

She storms out before Dandy could explain, so he turns to Twisty.

Twisty: She was gonna find out anyways. On the brightside, at least I satisfied you.

Dandy: We speak of this to no one, clown.

Twisty: But your mother knows.

Dandy: And no one else should know. Anyways, you can go now. You satisfied me.

After Twisty gets dressed, he walks over to the Lipton's mansion, and he knocks on the door. Little Adam opens the door and surprised to see his dad a little early.

Twisty: Hello, there. Did you ask me for a show? I came as a clown, as promised.

Adam: You're early, though. Momma still eating breakfast.

Twisty: I spent so much time, away from you and your momma, that I couldn't wait any longer to get here.

Adam: Well, come on in.

As Twisty comes inside, Adam closes the door. That's when Beth enters the room.

Beth: I thought, I heard, a familiar voice.

Twisty: Oh Beth, I just couldn't wait to see you and Adam again. I wanna be with you guys forever.

Beth: Of course, Edsel.

Beth says, approaching Twisty, and embracing him. Adam joins in, on the hug too. Twisty and Beth, eventually got married and have a little sister for Adam. I would say, that Twisty is a happy clown and he did get his happy ending.

The End.


End file.
